No Sound Can Compare to You
by hermioniecantdraw
Summary: AU. Blaine is starting at a new school, McKinley high, after some horrible bullying for the fact that he is gay and deaf. He suddenly becomes compelled to be around his note-taker Kurt Hummel, who is the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~

My biggest fear was always walking down the hallway and knowing I couldn't stop them. Why should this new school be any different? I'm the deaf gay kid, I'm the obvious target! It was just inevitable for me not to be. Well, even though luck isn't on my side, I wished and prayed to any God out there that this school would be different. For once the people would be kind and maybe, just maybe I might even make a friend.

You see, my last school brought some of the worst memories in my life. I had experienced it all; getting pushed into lockers, thrown into dumpers, locked in a closet (Oh, the irony), getting beat up. Yeah, not the best life.

One night I was coming home from a therapy session near by my school, the 'jocks' caught up with me and to make a long story short they pretty much killed me. Sometimes, to be honest, I wish they did. That would mean I would never have to go through any of this torture again. I don't remember much of the beating but when I woke up in hospital, I had stab wounds on my lower abdomen and a deep scar on my chest that will never fade. A constant memory of the horrendous night every time I take my shirt off. Like anyone would like to be friends with a boy with the words '_Oblivious Fag'_ scarred on his chest. Yeah, no one. Especially in Ohio.

I took time in the morning making sure I didn't stand out. I chose to wear a simple pair of jeans, a deep blue V-neck shirt and black converses. My hair was another problem. My dark curly locks just seem to get in the way, so I gelled it don, but not too much that it would look like plastic.

My mum drove me to school and I could see the worried look in her eyes. I've told her I'd be fine. It's not anything new to me. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and entered the school with my sister by my side.

So, here I am now, walking down the hallway of another public school. We tried so many times to save up money for s private school, but we just cannot afford it. I always tell my parents I'll be fine. But fate begs to differ.

I grabbed my sisters hand and she could sense I was afraid of the past repeating itself. "Blaine, it's going to be alright. We're just going to get our timetables. Nothing else." I read my sister's lips.

"Sorry , Abbey! I'm just worried. Every time I go to the principal's office…I…I"

"Shh," she calmed me down while rubbing my shoulders. "It's ok, Blaine. I understand.

Abbey was in the year below me and she was the only friend I've ever had. She always looked out for me and was the only one who truly cared. She was slightly taller then me with the same olive skin as my own, however she had piercing green eyes and long wavy black hair. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Once we found the principle's office I took a breath in. ' This time will be different' I told myself. I sunk into the chair by the principal's desk and wasn't bothered reading the lips of our new principal. It was the usual welcome to school speech. I was just day dreaming when Abbey nudged me. "What ?" I asked her. 'Read.' She told me in sign language.

"Now, Blaine. I am aware of your condition . This is why I have assigned a note-taker for your classes, so you won't miss out on anything the teacher's have said." Principal Figgins told him. Blaine nodded. ' Why did people think they have to speak slow for me to understand them.' I thought.

"I have selected a student in all your classes to do this. He is an excellent student. He receives perfect grades and had a perfect attendance. His name is Kurt Hummel."

He gave us our timetables I was looking over it when I saw principle Figgins look over the door. "Come in." I saw him say. I slowly turned around to see who entered. I expected a teacher or my mother no less. What I did not expect to was a pair of incredible glasz eyes, who belonged to a beautiful young man. His chestnut hair was perfectly coiled and was he had the most amazing fashion sense, I had ever seen in a teenage boy.

Abbey seemed to notice me staring at him, she nudged me and winked when I turned to her. I blushed so hard. This boy probably wasn't even gay, let alone be interested in a guy who can't even hear!

"Blaine, this is Kurt, the boy who will be your note-taker." The principal said. I looked over at Kurt and our eyes met. He was gorgeous, especially when he cracked a smile at me.

Figgins explained to Abbey and Kurt what to do. I saw everyone standing up and not knowing what I was supposed to be doing I just followed. Abbey quickly filled me in, telling me that Kurt was going to take her to her class, then I'd follow him to go to our science class. I responded with a thumbs up. She looked at me confused. I usually speak to reply, the truth was I was nervous how my voice would sound next to Kurt. I mean I haven't heard my voice before, it could be complete crap!

I followed Abbey and Kurt, who were already in conversation, like a lost puppy. We dropped Abbey off at a classroom down the hall. We saw the teacher introducing her to the class as we left. Kurt smiled as I looked up at him. I probably looked like a nervous wreck without my sister. I had no clue where I was going or what would happen to me.

Kurt seemed to sense my anxiety and reached out to squeeze my hand. I was completely shocked. No one ever at my of my previous schools showed my any care. I looked back up at him and smiled. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

When we seemed to reach the door to class, our hands quickly separated and we walked in. Kurt explained our situation and he took me to a seat next to his.

I was silently reading the textbook when I saw a piece of paper fall in front of me. It seemed to be a note from Kurt. I looked at him and smiled before I read it.

_Hey, I though I'd introduce myself officially. I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm 17…and this class is really boring! -_-_

I laughed at the ending of the note, before realising people could hear me.

I took my pen out and wrote a reply.

**Well, hi there, Kurt Hummel! My name is Blaine Anderson. I must inform you I am also 17 :) And I wouldn't know. Don't know what's going on in this class haha!**

I slid the note back and smiled. I though for once, I may actually get a friend. A completely gorgeous friend! But he doesn't know I'm gay yet. May repulse him…

I continued reading the text book before the paper was back in front of me.

_It's great to meet you Blaine Anderson! Oh, we may be the same age but I am much taller then you. I hope this doesn't offend you. I am aware of your condition. I know you read lips and know sign language but do you talk?_

_I apologise if I'm too forward._

_Xx Kurt._

Yeah, the question hurt a little but he didn't mean for it to be bad. I was too focused on the kiss kiss at the end.

**It's great to meet you too, Kurt Hummel. Haha, everyone is taller then me, I'm used to it by now. Oh, don't worry. No offence taken. I do speak, but I just have not clue what I sound like…haha.**

**Xx Blaine**

I gave the note to him, soon after I saw everyone leaving. I assumed the bell had gone. I followed him out of class with a smile.

I had finally made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Hey guys, just a few things before chapter two. I would like to thank you for all the response. Everyone who reviewed, favoured or alerted my story, i love you. I have never gotten a response like this. Another thing, i need to apologise about grammar, etc. in the last chapter. I typed it on my iphone and as much auto-correct can be great sometimes, at other times it's just a pain.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter, i don't know when I'll update the next chapter, but it'll be soon.**

**Hope you like. Please Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two ~<p>

The next class we had that day was English. We arrived at the room early; we were the first ones there. I took my seat and Kurt joined me.

"So, what brings you to McKinley?" He asked me. I suddenly hesitated before replying. I was worried about two things. How my voice sounded and about revealing aspects of my past.

"Um…I always lived around here but I was having problems with some people at my old school, so I ran. Not the most courageous act I've done." I revealed to him.

Wait, did I just confess this to a boy I hardly know. Stupid Blaine! Why? This guy could be a bully or a total homophobe!

Then, I realised his eyes were staring right into mine. That's when I remembered that was the first time I spoke to him. Crap! Did my voice sound croaky? Is that why he is looking at me funny? I looked down at my desk, blushing furiously.

I felt a hand over mine. I looked up to see Kurt smiling sadly. "Blaine, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Of what I can see, you seem like such a good person. You don't deserve to be treated this way." He told me. "However, I do understand. I'm gay, so I get bullied as well. If there is anything I can do to help, please tell me." Kurt revealed. "Oh, and by the way, you have an incredible voice."

"Thank you, Kurt." I replied, not thinking straight. Did he just say he was gay? As in liked boys not girls? Now, I feel I could have a chance….As if. He probably has a boyfriend. I mean look at him. He's so beautiful!

"Uh, Blaine?" Kurt was waving his hand trying to grab my attention.

Gosh, how long was I daydreaming for. The classroom is full and the teacher is here. Wow, that's extremely awkward.

"Sorry." I whispered towards him. "I am too, by the way." Kurt looked at me confused. "Uh, Gay." I finished. I saw Kurt's face break into a smile. I smiled back and tried to hide the blush appearing on my face.

The rest of the class was simple. I was simply reading Pride and prejudice and analyzing it by myself, while the class was doing it as a group. Of course, Kurt was writing double of the notes from the teacher. I kept thanking him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went as smoothly as before, I found out much more about Kurt. I discovered that his mother passed, when he was eight and his dad is now re-married. Also he was very passionate about singing and wanted to be on Broadway and live in New York some day.<p>

By the end of the day, I think it was safe to say that Kurt and I were friends. I mean, we sat together every class. Sat by ourselves in the cafeteria during lunch, discussing the latest vogue magazine. Even Abbey visiting me, wasn't embarrassing around him. Even if she was winking more then necessary. But, I was completely shocked when she said to him "Thank you for looking after my brother."

But all in all. It was the best schooling day of my life.

* * *

><p>When school was over, Kurt waited outside the classroom, while our Math teacher gave me catch up homework. As soon I had the chance, I sprinted out of the classroom.<p>

"Hey," I said to Kurt, catching my breath.

"Someone wanted to get out in a hurry." He joked, laughing. I nodded joining in his laughter. We walked to the front of the school and I was able to see my mother's car. "Well, I best am off." I told him, while slowly walking forward. I felt Kurt tug me back.

I turned to see him laughing. "Hold it a minute mister! You promised me your phone number. " He stated, with a cocky grin. We both swapped our phones to put each other's numbers in.

"Umm, Kurt?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied swapping our phones back.

"Well, just make sure…. well…umm…. you can only text me. I can't answer the phone." I awkwardly replied.

"Oh, Blaine. I know." He told me.

We smiled at each other for quite a while. Oh, this boy was going to be the death of me.

"Well, I have to go. My mum is waiting. Thanks for everything today. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him.

"Bye Blaine. I'll text ya." He told me winking.

And with that he moved closer and gave me the tightest hug I have ever received in my life. I smiled, and walked towards my mum's car. Waving back at him as I left.

I couldn't help this feeling of being wanted. I don't care if I trusted him too quickly or if my parents don't like him. All I know is that this boy is going to be in my life for a long time.

* * *

><p>That evening, I was bombarded with questions from my parents about how he people at the new school were treating me, plus my mum would never let down the fact she saw Kurt hug me.<p>

"So, who is this boy you were hanging out with?" My mother asked once again and I rolled my eyes and ignored her once again. I saw Abbey walk in the room and she instantly came towards me and grabbed my hand. I knew at that moment she was going to gush about Kurt.

"The boy he was hanging out with was Kurt and he is Blaine's note-taker in class. Also Blaine is in L.O.V.E with him." I blushed and shoved her playfully.

"I am not in 'love' with him. He is just the first friend I've ever had." I confessed. I did, however, leave the part out that he was gay and beautiful. Yeah, my ears only.

I looked up t my mum who had a tear in her eye, while my dad was smiling at me. I guess they did all care about me and that I had a friend.

I felt my phone vibrate, and got excited because the only people with my number are my family (but they are all here), My therapist and…Kurt.

I opened the message and couldn't help but smile like an idiot when I saw it.

_Hey Blaine, I hope I made you're first day somewhat enjoyable. I thought I'd text you to see how much your family was interrogating you about your day. What are you up to? Xx Kurt_

Abbey suddenly stole my phone to read the message and I ended up chasing her around the house for it.

'He loves you.' She told me in sign language.

"Shut up." I told her, secretly wishing it were true.

**Hey Kurt, Yes, you did. Never had such an amazing first day…Thanks to a special someone. Just being interrogated by my family about some boy who hugged me… How about you? Xx Blaine**

I sent it and went back talking to my family about school. They told me to ignore everyone and just stick with Kurt, so I'm never alone. Yeah, like I plan to ever be alone at school. I just am.

My phone lit up and I grabbed it before Abbey had the chance to.

_Well, well. I want to meet this special someone. They sound amazing. Introduce us? Oh gosh, tell them good things. Mention my incredible fashion sense. Not much watching the lion king. You jealous? Xx-K_

I just realised that we were flirting with one another. Or were we just being friendly? I don't even know! I quickly replied with a witty comment before sitting with my family for dinner. I continued to be bombarded with school related questions.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do if I'm not safe mum?" I argued later that evening. My mum and I were by ourselves in the living room. "I'm deaf and gay! I have only made my first friend and I'm almost an adult!" I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. "If I get bullied again, am I going to move again and pretend it never happened, like I'm doing now?" O asked. Knowing my voice was getting louder. "Mum, I can't do that again. I won't be able to manage it."<p>

I broke down. Again. I am so fucking weak! No wonder everyone hates me! I thought I was happy today and now all I'm thinking about is bullied. I really don't wanna end up in hospital again.

That night I lay and fell asleep in my mother's arms crying. Not out of self- pity, but for hope. Hope that they happiness I felt today with Kurt would last. Hope that I will keep the friend I made. And Hope that I will survive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that. Any comments or ideas or anything, please leave me a review. <strong>

**I'll talk to you next time! Milly**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay, another chapter today. I'm on holidays now and I have no social life so i'm just writing, reading fanfics and of course am on Tumblr.**

**This chapter is longer then the previous two. It may feel a bit rushed, but that's because i don't want to make the story drag on for years and get you guys bored. Also I have no beta, so if something sounds odd, I apologise.**

**Anyway, Who is excited for Blaine to be slushied? Hehee!**

**Once again, I'd like to thank you for the response. All the alerts, favourites and reviews make my day. **

**Please Review. xx **

* * *

><p>Chapter Three ~<p>

I woke up in my own bed this morning. Who knows how my mum managed to carry me. Well, I guess I am short…

It wasn't long after I got ready and had breakfast that mum was dropping Abbey and I back to school again. "Bye Mum."

"Be careful sweetheart. I love you." She told me. I smiled back at her. "Bye Abbey."

"Gee, Thanks. I love you too, mum." She replied with a cocky grin. I saw my mother roll her eyes before she started to drive off.

Once again I ended up in the hallway. And again I felt that fear that at any moment I was going to get hurt.

I found my new locker and decided to dump all my textbooks. I was carefully organizing my books when I felt a pair of hands snake around my waist. I jumped assuming I was going to get attacked. I turned around just to see Kurt hugging me.

"Sorry," he apologised. " I didn't mean to scare you! I just like hugs." He confessed. I smiled at him. I forgot exactly how gorgeous this boy was. "It's not your fault. I just have to get used to thinking that not everyone wants to hurt me here." I told him, so I wouldn't hurt his feelings. He looked at me apologetic.

"I would never hurt you. "

I smiled him. I decided to break the tension. "How was watching the Lion King?" I asked him. He just started to ramble on about the movie and I tried to pay attention but my eyes kept wandering from his lips to his eyes.

I saw him laugh and we just stared at each other. Out of the blue, I felt like an ice burg hit my face. I opened my eyes, which were stinging. Kurt and I had been slushied. I saw these Jocks insulting us. I couldn't make out much of what they were saying except the word 'fags.'

As soon as the jocks turned at the end of the hallway. Kurt pulled me into the bathroom. "I am incredibly sorry, Blaine!" He sobbed. "If you didn't hang out with me this wouldn't of happened!"

"Hey Kurt. Kurt. Calm down. Listen to me. It's all ok. I'm used to all this. " T assured him. "They slushied you at your old school?" Kurt asked as he began cleaning my face. "Yeah. " I told him.

Once we were clean. I was staring at my clothes. All stained with red dye. Lucky I have a jacket I left in my bag. I put it on and saw Kurt staring at me. "What?" I asked him playfully. "Your hair looks so cute when it's not gelled!" He told me smiling.

Oh, god. I didn't see it before. It looks ridiculous. I won't have time to fix it before class. Kurt however was still smiling at me. "Come on, curly. Let's get to class." He said, as he grabbed my hand and took me out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch came around, we had no other encounters with any jocks, which was great. I also found out so much more about Kurt. I found out he was really close with his Dad. Also he loves cooking and his coffee order is a non-fat mocha. I also discovered that he looks like his mum. He was also telling me about all his Glee club drama.<p>

He told me to come and sit with them all at lunch. I agreed. Not knowing what was in store. If Kurt loved all of them, they must be great people. Right?

Kurt led me to the table and I saw a group of kids goofing around. They all looked different. I smiled. There were jocks and cheerleaders as well as nerdy looking kids as well as a kid in a wheel chair and a Goth looking Asian girl. I felt for once that I might be able to belong.

"Hey guys." Kurt said grabbing all of his friends' attention. "This is my new friend Blaine. He is from Westerville. I invited him to come sit with us."

I was greeted with a bunch of smiling faces. I was so shocked. I was never greeted like this in any other place I've been to. It was so uncanny and surreal!

"Blaine." Kurt said patting my shoulder, "this is Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Sam and Puck."

"Hey, guys. Thanks for letting me sit with you." I told them sitting down. I wonder if they know I'm deaf. I mean, if they are close to Kurt, he may have told them. Not that it's a secret or anything.

Sooner or later that Rachel girl began to talk to me. "So Blaine, will you be joining Glee club?" She asked and her face looked quite serious. Before I could reply she quickly started talking again. "I think it would be great if you do. I think we need more singers in the background while I am showcasing my talent."

I couldn't do anything but stare at her. Was this chick for real? I mean seriously? Didn't Kurt say they were like a family? Doesn't everyone get solos or whatever? I did see that Cheerleader, Santana, roll her eyes.

"Umm, sorry Rachel. I won't be joining. I don't sing." I told her. "I'm deaf."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologised genuinely.

"I don't care if you're deaf. You're hot." Santana chimed in. I blushed hard. Oh god, I saw Kurt laughing.

I saw the blonde cheerleader, Brittany; I think her name was, staring at me. "Is everything ok?" I asked her.

"Are you a dolphin?" She spat out.

What? Did she just say dolphin? What?

"Umm, sorry?" I asked her.

"Are you a dolphin?" She asked again as if it made perfect sense. "Oh, Dolphins are gay Sharks, by the way."

Wait, what I'm still confused. I looked to Kurt.

"She is asking if you're gay." He informed me.

"Oh, Yes. I am g….a dolphin." I told her. She suddenly looked so excited.

"Does that mean you and Kurt are going to be Dolphins together and make Gaybies?" She asked.

I saw most people on the table blushing and laughing. "Uh, Britt. Don't think so." Kurt answered for me. And I swear I saw the dark girl, Mercedes say "Yet."

The rest of Lunch was great. I talked to most of the guys (besides Kurt) about Football and to the girls about Vogue magazine and other fashion news.

At a point I caught my sisters' eye from across the room and she was smiling at me. Wow, I'm sitting with a group of friends. Never would I have though this would be happening.

I look over at Kurt and I know he can sense my joy. New happiness, with friends.

* * *

><p>By our lockers that afternoon, Kurt was warning me about Karofsky and Azimo.<p>

"They may be thick in the head. But they are strong. And I care about you. I don't want them to hurt you. So watch out. Please." He pleaded.

"Of course." I replied.

"Anyway, Blaine do you want to go out for coffee this afternoon?" Kurt asked me.

" You'd like to go somewhere out of school with me?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah I did ask that." He pointed out, laughing.

"I'd love to Kurt." I replied as we shut our lockers and headed out side. "Hang on, I just have to text my mum." I told him as I pulled my phone out. Slowly sending my mum a message.

The car trip to the coffee shop was short and we didn't speak much. We soon approached a cute shop called the Lima Bean.

"Hi, I'd like a medium drip and a non-fat mocha please." I ordered, smiling. I knew I remembered Kurt's coffee order and I truly wanted to see his face.

"Ahh, remembered my coffee order I see." He teased.

"Of course, I did." I replied with a wink.

If we weren't flirting before we were so totally doing it now.

When we got our coffees we sat at a table in the corner. Kurt began to speak as soon as we sat down.

"So, I've talked so much about me. Tell me more about you." Kurt demanded, sweetly. "Well, there isn't much to tell." I told him. Kurt rested his hand on mine, still hot from the coffee cup. "Please Blaine. I want to know you." Kurt stared at me with his gorgeous eyes and I knew I couldn't resist.

"Well, like I said there isn't much. My passion is art. I love it especially drawing. I want to pursue it once I'm finished with school. I love Disney and Tim Burton. So I'd like to work for animation or something. It'll be fun. I also love watching tv, my favourite show right now would have to be Doctor who, because I love the sense of escaping reality. And I am obsessed with Harry Potter. I've been deaf my whole life so I have subtitles on my tv the whole time. That's pretty much it. Anything I don't know about you?" I finished.

"Wow, Blaine. That's incredible. You have to show me some of your drawings sometime." Kurt commented.

"Well, I don't know if they are any good." I confessed to him.

" If you are passionate about it, I'm sure it's incredible!" He told me truthfully. "Well, I'm sure I've mentioned everything about me. Finn, one of the guys you met at lunch is my stepbrother. Umm, until you came I was the only out gay guy at our school. So thank you. I'm pretty sure you know everything. Like how I love fashion and Broadway. " Kurt rambled.

"You're cute." I hadn't meant to say it out loud but it accidently slipped. I felt my cheeks flushing as I grabbed drunk more coffee to hide behind the cup.

Kurt just smiled and once again held my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again. Thank you. Aww, aren't klaine cute? Haha, Please review :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Longesst chapter so far! Again i'd like to thank everyone for the response. Hope you all like it. Different from previous chapters a lil' bit of blangst but still fluff.**

**Please Review! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 ~<p>

A few weeks after I had started at Mckinley, I could actually say that I was excited to go to school. I woke early, so I could spend some time on my outfit. What can I say? I wanted to look good for Kurt. I only knew him for three days and I'm already falling hard. But seriously, how could I not? He was absolutely perfect! He was so beautiful, witty, smart, funny, understanding and most of all; he seems to really care about me.

The only problem is he sees me as charity work. A disabled friend.

However, I for once now have a group of friends. The Glee club. They all like me and accept that i am different and I am getting along with all of them.

I went to my locker as soon as I arrived at school. I was smiling to myself, I was happy for once. I didn't need to put an act on for my parents, for Abbey, for anyone. I was so happy, that for the first time in years, I let my guard down.

I was suddenly pushed into my locker and I felt my books fly everywhere. I looked up to see Karofsky, the bully Kurt keeps warning me about. "Hey queer, looks like you don't have lady face here to protect you." He said before shoving me again. "Oh, and one other thing. Stay away from Hummel!" He warned before he laughed and walked away. As I slid to the floor.

I stared into the distance. The corridor was basically empty. I felt my eyes begin to well with tears. It was going to happen again they pain. The bullying. The scars. How could I kid myself that it was going to be different this time?

I jumped up and collected my books, slammed my locker shut and ran. Ran fast into the bathroom. I locked myself into a cubicle. Where no one could hurt me. I slid down to the floor, my eyes covered by my hands silently crying. My phone suddenly vibrated.

_Hey friend arrived at school and I can't find you! Where are you? I'm at my locker, meet me there? Xx Kurt_

I stared at my phone in silence and almost threw it at the wall. It was then I realised how much danger I was putting Kurt in. Sure, I really liked him, but if hanging out with him would put him in more danger then he already was in, I don't want to be apart of it. I mean, I'm the weird new kid. One, I am a homosexual and two, I am deaf. I cannot hear. I am a freak.

I can't believe I thought this place was different. I don't want Karofsky to hurt Kurt because of me. Who knows they may even bully the rest of the Glee club even worse then they already are because they are friends with me.

My phone vibrated once again.

_Blaine, I am worried. You usually text me back instantly. I'm in maths now; I have a seat saved for you. Please tell me if you are alright. Xoxo – Kurt_

Shit! He genuinely sounds worried! Also class had started. I picked up my stuff and sprinted to my classroom.

I finally reached my classroom, short if breath. I slowly walked up to the teacher and explained I was in the bathroom and I didn't see the time. She nodded and I sat in the only seat left. Next to Kurt.

I saw him smile widely as I came. "Hi," he whispered to me. I flashed a quick smile before heading straight into my work. I saw Kurt looking at me confused. I felt so bad to do this to someone so beautiful and pure, but I had to, for his safety.

As I saw the majority of my class leave, I jumped up and joined them on moving to our next classes. As I got there, I just took out the book and begun reading. I saw Kurt slump down next to me. I peered over my book every now and then to see him. All I could see was sadness in his eyes.

Shit, my life has suddenly become so frustrating!

The rest of the day continued in the same manner and I continued to feel completely horrible. At least none of the jocks were attacking him for standing up for me.

I spent the majority of lunch in the same cubicle in the bathroom, crying. I didn't know what to do.

I checked the time and soon enough I had to go to my locker to get the books for my afternoon classes. I saw Abbey storming down the hallway…This was not good.

"What did you do?" I could tell from her facial expression she was yelling.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, innocently.

" You know exactly what I mean. One, I searched for you at lunch everywhere and you can't be found. And two, why were Kurt's eyes red and puffy as if you broke him? I put one and two together and that equals you did something." She explained. "It is my fault." I confessed, in a weak tone, sliding to the floor.

"Hey nerd." She began, hitting me playfully. "Tell me what happened." She demanded. I have to admit that she is the tougher sibling. " I came to my locker and as soon as I got to school that jock, Karofsky began to tease me and shove me. I got really scared because he told me to stay away from Kurt also. And the problem is…I really really really like Kurt. I don't want him to get hurt because of me. I would feel even worse then I do now I've been trying to avoid him all day." I admitted to her. Once again, the tears began pouring out.

"Sweetie," she started once I looked up at her. " I know why you did this, but Kurt wouldn't like it. He knows who you are and he chooses to hang out with you. This bastard jock doesn't know the real you. Kurt does. And between you and me, I think Kurt really really really likes you too, Blaine." I laughed at the last part, knowing she only meant in a friendship way when I longed for more.

"Blaine, the only thing I can tell you to do is to find him and talk about it…and there goes the bell." She told me. "Promise me you'll talk to him while you're in class?" She asked.

"I promise, Abbs." I told her, truthfully. She smiled back to me.

"Now, go in there and get your man!" And Abbey the goober has returned. She smiled before walking away.

I got up and collected my books and headed to history class. When I got to the room I began to feel so nervous. I felt the blood disappear from my face and my heart race uncontrollably.

I stepped into the classroom and saw the beautiful boy alone. No one from Glee was in this class. He saw me come in and we just stared at each other. He had red-rimmed eyes from crying and his nose was bright pink. I have never felt so awful. I think my heart just broke into two.

I sat down next to him, the classroom only beginning to fill up. "Kurt?" I asked not breaking our eye contact. He nodded in reply. "I've acted horribly to you today and it was nothing you did, you've been an angel to me." I began. The classroom was now full. I stopped talking hoping that Kurt would forgive me. Blaine moved closer to me making our arms brush and looked to the front to pay attention.

I began reading the topic in the textbook, while Kurt was writing down notes. I hope I made progress.

Out of nowhere I saw a piece of paper with Kurt's writing in front of me.

_Blaine, I know we've only known each other for a few weeks, and you may think my reaction was too much. I just really care about you. I've never had a friend like you. Someone I can really relate to. Will you tell me why though?_

_Xx Your friend, always. Kurt._

I looked over at him and he was looking over at me, smiling sweetly. I reached for his hand and squeezed it, returning the smile. I could tell he was feeling insecure about himself. I really hated that because to me he was perfect. It was my entire fault.

I picked up my pen and began writing a reply.

**Kurt, I can't even comprehend how sorry I am. Before you arrived at school, I was at my locker when Karofsky paid me a little visit. I'd rather not go through details from our encounter. I was terrified that my past was going to repeat itself once again. I ran into the bathroom, where I was until class. Truthfully, I was crying. It was then I realised the pain and fear I had put you in by just hanging out with you and being your friend. So, I though it would be best if I kept my distance. I felt terrible. School is so different and shit without you. I though I'd make it better but instead I made it worse. You are my best friend. I've never had anyone to talk to but my sister, but then you walked into my life and amaze me. I care about you so much. Forgive me? Please? Xxxx Your friend, forever. Blaine.**

I handed the paper over to Kurt, who obviously was anxiously waiting what I had written. He read the note quickly, before grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. He looked up and smiled at me. He seemed to mouth ' You're forgiven.'. I smiled and grabbed onto his hand tighter. Kurt quickly I released my hand and quickly wrote me something. I looked down.

_Want to go to the Lima bean this afternoon to talk?_

I nodded enthusiastically. He smiled. I spent the afternoon thinking about how idiotic I was and how beautiful and amazing Kurt was. I texted mum, telling her I wouldn't be home after school. I think she was glad I was going out. Yesterday was the first time I had ever been out with someone from school alone.

* * *

><p>After school, we went straight to the Lima bean, ordered our drinks and sat at the same table as the previous day. "So, Blaine." Kurt started, "I understand why you did what you did. But why didn't you just talk to me? We could have worked it out." I felt so guilty, I grabbed his hand and he held onto it tightly.<p>

"Kurt, you have to understand that I've never had friends before which makes this situation more difficult. I was terrified of the bullying happening again. I was terrified of what happened in my past happening again." I began to tell him, rubbing the scar on my chest. " I can't tell you what happened yet. Oh, but Kurt, I promise I will one day. I was just trying of involving you because I can't have you go through any of it." I admitted.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt said with tears streaming down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm glad our first fight is over. And hopefully our last" I laughed in agreement.

"But seriously Blaine, if anything like that occurs or if you aren't feeling your best, you should talk to somebody, if not me." Kurt told me seriously.

"Thanks, I will. I promise." I replied to him.

"Good." He replied.

"Now that day of horror, and to be honest, boredom, is over, tomorrow, hopefully school will be awesome." I told him laughing. He soon joined me laughing.

"Yeah, as awesome as it gets with our bunch of misfits." He added, meaning the glee club.

Oh, gosh. His smile seriously lit up the room.

* * *

><p>We spent the afternoon vaguely talking about my past and then Kurt cheering me up with his smile. I ended up checking the time around six.<p>

"Oh Kurt, my mum would kill me if I stay late, do you mind if we head off?" I asked sincerely. "Haha, so I'm you're taxi driver now?" Kurt asked, playfully.

I blushed fiercely, "no no no." I mumbled.

" I was kidding, Blaine!"

"Oh."

"Come on," He stood up and we went to his car.

The car ride was nice. I simply just watched Kurt drive. He was amazing.

We soon arrived outside my house. "Thanks for everything, Kurt." I told him.

"No problem." Kurt replied. Then he did something I never expected him to do. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

His lips felt soft and warm against my skin and I wanted to do nothing more then grab his face and plant my lips on his. But I had to be realistic, I can't.

I couldn't get that kiss out of my mind all night. I didn't think Kurt could get any more perfect. But once again, I was mistaken. He was the most amazing person on this planet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Please review! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Another chapter! This one is a bit of a filler. It's not the best. And it's also a bit shorter.**

**Hope you like it and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5~<p>

Months flew and it was time to return to school after Christmas break. Over the time passed Kurt and I grew even closer. It was safe to say that we were best friends. Of course, our flirting was inevitable, but that didn't keep us from remaining only friends. I knew I couldn't be with Kurt like that properly until I revealed the truth of my past. And I had a feeling I would soon be telling him.

I also have become quite close with all the members of Glee club. Especially Tina, Mike, Sam, Artie and Brittany. I really feel I can be myself around all of them though and they accept me for who I am.

I arrived to school that day, driven by Abbey, and waited by my locker, as I always do to meet up with Kurt. It wasn't long before those eyes caught my attention. There he was striding down the hall. His grin becoming even wider as he caught my eye. I couldn't help but smile back to him.

"Hey, you." Kurt said leaning against the lockers.

"Good morning, my good sir." I told him. We have been acting like this to each other for quite a while. Deep down I think we both realise that this obvious flirting wasn't in a friendly manner, but it's just how we naturally act around each other.

"How are you today?" I asked him. His smile faded.

"Blaine, I know we planned to hang out this afternoon, but I have Glee." He revealed to me.

That was the only problem about my friendship with the Glee club. For all the social aspects I was pretty much in the club. I even went to sectionals to support them. Not that I could hear them anyway. But when they were all talking about singing and music I couldn't help but feel a bit left out and depressed.

"Oh, that's ok." I told him. "We can hang out tomorrow." I know he knew I was a bit upset, but I tried to shake it off. "Blaine, why don't you come to Glee? It may be a bit boring but you can hang out and we can go for coffee after?"

Well, if I learnt something about myself with my friendship with Kurt, is that I'd do pretty much anything to spend more time with him.

"Please Blaine!" Kurt pleaded.

"Sure, Kurt. I'll go." I told him.

Kurt's smile reappeared, as he linked our arms and headed off to class.

We sat next to Tina, who was happily awaiting us.

"Hey Kurt, hey Blaine!" She greeted us cheerfully.

"Hi Tina, how was your break?" I asked her.

"It was great. Spent most of the time with Mike and my family."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Kurt added.

We spent most of the day catching up with all the Glee club members and watched Rachel rant how she deserved the solo for regionals.

"So Blaine, you're going to regionals right?" Artie asked me at lunch.

"Of course, I'll always go to competitions to support you guys. You're all my friends." I told him.

I saw Brittany run up to me. "Dolphin, Kurtie tells me you're coming to Glee. Yay, I love you, boo!" She said excitedly, before hugging me. She is seriously the sweetest girl I have met.

"I love you too, Britt!" I replied.

Later during lunch, I was talking to Mercedes who was really close to Kurt.

"Have you asked him out, yet?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Once again, 'Cedes, I have to tell you I didn't. I don't think he likes me back and he is just very affectionate in a friendly way." I told her.

" No, you are so wrong boy. Do you see him acting like that towards anyone else? No please, please, please! Ask him out?" She pleaded.

"I will, eventually. But don't rush us to be in a relationship. We've known each other about only 4 months."

"Yeah, but you two are crazy about each other."

I just sat there in thought.

* * *

><p>I actually had fun at Glee club this afternoon. Everyone tried to get me involved. Even though I couldn't hear the music they taught me dance moves and they talked to me.<p>

I actually felt like I belonged in the club.

I was telling Kurt all this when we were at the Lima Bean.

"I'm so proud of you Blaine! We've only known each other for a couple of months but I have seen you grow. I am so happy that you are belonging. I am always here to talk to, though if you are having an off day or anything." Kurt told me.

"Thank you Kurt. I don't know what I did to deserve you." I told him honestly. I reached and grabbed his hand. Kurt and I have been holding hands whenever we are alone. We have become even closer lately leaning on each other while watching movies, lingering kisses on the cheek.

The feeling of the crush I had towards him was gone and empowered by this connection I had with him. I knew I was falling for him and I trusted him.

"Hey Kurt, do you …um..Do you feel this connection between us?" I asked shyly.

"Of course Blainers, you are my best friend!" Kurt said with confidence.

"Umm, but do you ever feel more then friendship?" I asked him, feeling all the blood rush to my face. "Blaine. Are you asking me out?" He asked me with a shy smile.

"Um, Kinda. I want to, but I want us to be comfortable with it and I don't want you to be pressured into anything because I would never do anything to hurt you, you're my best friend. " I started, before pausing for s second. "But before we do anything, I need to tell you everything about my past."

"Of course, Blaine I'd do anything for you!" He admitted. " When ever you'd want to talk. I'm here."

"Wait, Kurt. You like me. Like that?" I asked.

"Of course, silly." Kurt said, " I thought the glances and the kisses and the hand holding were hints."

"Really."

"Really, Blaine." Kurt said. "I'm falling for you."

"I am too." I added.

They sat in silence with their hands still entwined, staring into each other's eyes.

"Kurt. I'm ready." I said, "I'm ready to tell you everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review peeps.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, here is the next chapter. It is a bit more dark then previous chapters and may cause triggers.**

**This chapter is important to me. Please review. I'll give you hugs and cookies!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 ~<p>

"Do you mind if we go somewhere more quiet?" I asked him, then realizing that it sounded stupid coming from me. "I mean, a place more private." I added.

"I got that, Blaine." Kurt said with a cocky grin. "Do you know anywhere we could go?" He asked.

"I have the perfect place. Come on. You are still my transportation." I joked.

We both got up from our seats, leaving our unfinished coffee and we made our way to Kurt's car.

I gave him directions to a small park near my house. We walked a bit through the bushes until we reached to a little haven in the shape of a circle. The area was full of flowers. It was heaven.

"Blaine, this is incredible! How did you find this place?" Kurt asked me.

"Well, you know I used to run away?" I asked him. Of course, he knew from the bulling. Kurt just nodded. "One day I ran here and it's been my place ever since."

"Well, it's beautiful." Kurt told me.

"Just like you." I slipped out. My cheeks were flushing and I looked up to see him smiling. Kurt grabbed my hand. "So, there is something you'd like to tell me?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how to begin." I said nervously. Kurt looked at me sympathetically. "It's ok, Blaine." He said, trying to calm me down. "You can take your time. I'll be here. I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Kurt. It's just, I care about you so much and this is a really dark past for me. It's hard. I want you to know, but I'm scared you will think of me differently and such." I admitted to him.

"Blaine. Nothing will make me think different of you. I have never felt this close to a person before and I know you telling me this is a big step, but please trust me, you are so important to me." Kurt argued.

"Ok, well obviously I was born deaf. I have never heard a single sound in my life. I was always the odd kid who had to get everything I needed to learn on paper. Pretty much at school I was always the freak. Elementary school was the easiest to ignore, I mean everyone was young and all they did was yell at me and give me wedgies and shoved me. You know simple bullying techniques, which in my case, are easy to be ignored. I was always wondering why I was different. Why I was a freak comparing to my sister and the rest of the children growing up around me. I thought I had done something bad or maybe I was just wrong. Especially when I was younger, the question was trapped in my mind. It seemed my only friend was my journal, which I wrote in everyday." I had begun. Kurt nodded slowly understanding my pain and squeezing my hand every now and then.

"Then middle school and high school came and the bullying came out more violent. At first it was only because I was different from them because of my disability and no one knew I was gay yet. I was forced to come out at thirteen because a boy in my class had stolen my journal and outed me in front of everyone. If I though the bullying was violent before, I had no idea what hit me." I continued. I felt my voice shaking but I had to let Kurt know. I want him to know me. All of me.

"In High school, times began getting quite hard. I was locked in closets for hours unend, I was bashed daily, I was thrown and locked in dumpsters and portable toilets. Who knows how I actually got my grades that I had. But anyway, all of this shit was getting to me and I came quite depressed." I admitted.

I saw Kurt's facial expression change from understanding to shock.

"I began harming myself everyday I came home from school injured, which was every day really. I didn't just cut myself. I burnt myself, took pills, and began taking all kinds of drugs for a while as well as drinking. Looking back, I was a complete different person. I had no one to talk to so I put my negativity into these things. I couldn't let my parents find out or they'd be disappointed and heartbroken."

"But, your arms look untouched." Kurt chimed.

"I wasn't stupid. You'd freak if you saw my legs. It's all scars." I told him.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, you shouldn't have gone through this. You are such a beautiful person." I couldn't hold back the tears as they began flowing.

"Let me finish the story Kurt."

He gave me a look as if he was saying 'there's more?'

" One day about a year and a half ago. I overdosed on drugs. It was lucky how quick someone found me and took me to hospital so they could pump it out of my system otherwise I would be dead."

Kurt was now crying. "Blaine…"

"It was a while ago Kurt, I'm fine now. Not taking anything I promise." I assured him. "However, I'm still not done."

"Oh, Blaine."

"I was soon put into therapy. I still go now and then but not as much because I'm doing much better. The therapy helped me talk out all my anger and gave me strategies to do things when I was feeling down. It took me a while to get where I am now, but halfway through it came crushing down, once again. I was walking home from my therapy sessions one day; they were only a couple of streets away from my house. I was ganged up on, by the four biggest jocks in my school, who seemed to follow me there that afternoon. If I thought the torment I was getting before was horrible, this was much much worse!"

"I don't remember a lot of it though because I blacked out from a concussion, but I do remember the pain and agony. When I woke up in hospital I was almost dead. So many bones were broken, including my ribs and I had a bad case of internal bleeding. To be honest that is not the worst part. They had a knife, the bullies, and they did some pretty gruesome things to me, like I was a toy."

Kurt's face was heartbreaking. I knew this story would lose him. I just knew it.

"Blaine, what did they do?" He asked.

"Well, you know they stabbed me here and there and gave me a massive scar in words implanted on my chest." I revealed.

"Blaine. Take off your shirt." Kurt said, wiping away his tears.

"What?" I asked.

"Take of your shirt." He demanded.

"No, you can't see it." I replied.

"Blaine Anderson, you listen to me! Take of your shirt right now or I'll never speak to you again!"

"Fine." I mumbled.

I slowly peeled the shirt away from my skin revealing the gruesome and ugly scars on my chest. Once Kurt saw the words on me, I couldn't look at him. I was crying. Harder then I had in a long time.

I felt Kurt grab my face, so I could look at him.

"Blaine, look at me. You are the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my whole entire life. You are so strong and you are my idol. I can't believe you thought this story would make you lose me, if anything it has got me closer to you. I want to be there to help you get through everything. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to do everything with you. But first you have to believe me when I tell you how gorgeous and perfect you are to me."

" You really think that about me?" I asked him, weakly.

"Yes, Blaine. I really do. More then anything."

"You don't think I'm an 'oblivious fag'?" I asked referring to the scar on my chest. " You are none of the sort. You are a perfect human being, who has suffered in life and has overcome everything." Kurt told me.

"Do you find me attractive, Kurt? " I asked. "I mean, even my body with all the scars?"

"Yes, I think you are the most attractive, beautiful and sexiest person I have laid my eyes on. The scars just prove everything you have been through in life and as long as you'll have me, I'll be yours."

I smiled at him and put my shirt back on. "Thank you, Kurt." I told him, "I've never been able to tell anyone about my past. And to be honest I'm so glad you are the first. I mean you say all these nice things about me when the truth is you are so much more generous and beautiful and sexy and amazing then I am. Your positivity is always what is getting me through. You have stayed in the same school, gotten bullied and overcome it. You have given me friendship and something even more between you and me. I can't wait to explore my life with you because I want to be with you forever because you are now a part of me."

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Kiss me." It wasn't a question.

I leaned in and pressed my forehead against his. I cupped his face, staring into those beautiful glass eyes of his. He takes my breath away. I leaned in once more and captured his lips with my own. I have never felt as strong or amazing or whole in my life until this very moment.

Kurt's lips were all I needed. This kiss wasn't out of lust. It was about being connected with one another. About acceptance. About caring for one another. About love. We both knew it. The kiss, itself was incredible, like a million fireworks exploding at the speed of light, as our lips attached. Once, our lips separated I felt the sudden need to attach them again.

"Kurt, let me take you out on Friday night." I told him.

"Anything." He said, before attaching his lips back to mine.

I know it was too soon to tell Kurt I loved him, but I swear it's true. And I will tell him on Friday night. This boy completes me and I know that I will never be able to live without him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I had to put the fluff at the end after all that angst.<strong>

**Until next time. ~ Milly**

**Please please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yay, longest chapter so far. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. The amount of favorites/alerts I got for the last chapter alone was incredible! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7~<p>

As Friday drew close, I began to feel nervous about my date with Kurt. I wanted it to be perfect for him. I wanted him to be happy and enjoy himself. I was nervous it would be a disaster and he'd hate what I've planned for him, nevertheless, he seems so excited for it.

I arrived at school as I normally would, on the day. I, once again waited for Kurt. We hadn't told anyone that we were going out, but I guess we were acting a bit more like a couple then we previously did, so they all had their suspicions.

I turned my head to see Kurt's flawless body walk down the hallway. He was grinning at me, I couldn't help but smile back. I cannot even believe I am taking this beautiful man out on a date tonight.

"Hey Blaine." He said as soon as he reached me.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted him back, after making sure no one was around to hear two boys flirt. Kurt blushed at the remark, but continued smiling at me. "I'm so excited for tonight!" Kurt exclaimed. On that note I felt more nervous that he was expecting a lot out of this date. "I'm glad, Kurt." I told him, anxiously.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" He asked me.

"Nup, a surprise. I want it to be special and perfect." I told him snaking my arms around his waist. "Thank you, Blaine." He told me before kissing my cheek.

"Anything for you." I told him, truthfully.

At that moment, Kurt signaled to me that the bell had rung. Arm in Arm, we walked to our first class by the day.

Our excitement for the date tonight made Kurt and I closer then ever, never leaving each other's sides. By lunch, the girls could automatically tell, that something was up. To be honest, we were acting kind of obvious.

"Spill, Blaine." Tina said to me, as Kurt was indulged in conversation with Mercedes. "About what?" I asked confused to what she was actually talking about. " You and Kurt! You guys aren't just friends anymore. I mean you are flirting like crazy and are attached to the hip." She explained as I saw Rachel nod in agreement.

"There isn't anything going on." I explained. Kurt and I wanted it to remain a secret until our first day was actually over. "We're best friends."

"I've known Kurt for a long time." Rachel butted in. "He is one of my best friends and I know he doesn't open up to someone as easily as he has with you and he certainly doesn't flirt with anyone like that unless he is certain about them."

"Come on!" Quinn said, "Just spill!"

"I'm taking him on our first ate tonight and I'm so incredibly nervous!" I couldn't keep to myself. I could just see all the girls squeal and for once I'm glad I couldn't hear them.

I felt Kurt turn to me. I looked towards him. "What's so exciting?" He asked. "Blaine! You didn't!"

"They forced it out of me! Girls can be evil!" I joked. I saw Kurt laugh.

"Come here." He told me just before he pulled into a tight hug.

I felt so safe in his arms. I didn't feel I had to worry about anything at that moment. Not about the past or my future or anything.

He released me and I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Aww," I saw Mercedes say behind Kurt. "I knew you guys would get it on."

Kurt and I both instantly blushed. "Uh, get it on?" I asked.

All the girls laugh.

"I mean our first date is tonight…" I refreshed their memories. "No rush for…that!"

"Yeah." Kurt agreed. "We need to have our romance first." Kurt grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers.

We saw Karofsky and Azimo walk past our lunch table. "Hey Queers." Karofsky said, but Kurt and I were over that. We just ignored them and began talking to each other. "Any clues for me?" Kurt asked.

"Nup. Only surprises for you." I told him.

"Faggots!" I saw Karofsky say as he moved away.

"I'm so proud of you Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "You ignored them! We did it together!"

"Couldn't have done it without you." I was so tempted to lean in and kiss him, but being in a public school in the middle of Lima, Ohio, I had to resist. And believe me, with Kurt, that is an enormous challenge.

The rest of the day was pure torture. All I wanted to do is spend alone time with Kurt, but that didn't seem possible from the class tests and strict teachers we have in our classes that afternoon.

I was so relieved when school let out, Kurt and I parted at the front door of the school.

"So, I'll come by your house at around seven?" Kurt asked.

"Exactly." I told him, "also, Kurt. I'm sorry I can't pick you up, like a proper date…" I told him.

"Hey honey, it's not your fault." He assured me. "I'm glad I get to drive us. Spend more time guessing where we're going."

I laughed. "See you at seven?"

"Of course, Blaine."

I spent the afternoon making sure everything was perfect for Kurt. I mean, it had to be.

I also took a long while making sure I looked perfect for the evening. I wanted to impress Kurt, but not overdo it. I decided on Black skinny jeans, a light blue button up with black suspenders. I also gelled my hair down, but not too much, just so my curls were tame.

It was around 6:55 and I was pacing my across my bedroom floor like a madman. I saw my sister come in.

"Dude, why are you so nervous?" She asked me.

"Duh. It's my first ever date with Kurt! It has to be perfect." I told her.

"Blaine. It's you and Kurt." She began, "It'll always be perfect. You guys are crazy about each other. I am actually surprised that your first date with him is now, not months ago."

"Well, I had to tell him about who he was going out with beforehand." I revealed to her.

"Wait, you told him? Everything?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'm so glad though. Like weight off my shoulders has been lifted." I confessed.

"He was ok with it all?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, he was." I said, smiling, obviously thinking of the moment after I finished the story to Kurt.

"And there's the doorbell." Abbey told me.

As soon as she told me I ran out of my room, down the stairs to the door. I swung open the door. My jaw dropped. Kurt looked amazing. I mean, he always did, but now he just looks like an angel. He was wearing his dark skinny jeans, a white button up and a grey waistcoat.

"You look amazing, Kurt!" I told him, admiring him.

"So do you, Blaine." He told me, before wrapping his arms around my neck. I instantly wrapped my arms around his waist and stared into his eyes. "You are so beautiful, Kurt." I told him before kissing his nose. He blushed before opening his mouth.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" He asked me with a seductive grin. " Not in the slightest, my dear." I joked, releasing him, grabbed his hand and walked to his car.

I directed him to a very familiar place. "Blaine. You didn't!" He told me.

"Oh, but I did." I assured him. He looked up to see the same spot in the park we were early on this week. We walked through the bushes just before the small circle.

"Wait here for five minutes?" I asked him.

"Sure, sweetie." Kurt replied.

I rushed quickly to make sure everything was still there as I left it. The picnic blanket, the food, the candles (which I just lit now) and quickly ran back to him.

"All good." I told him smiling. We walked in and I saw the amazing smile on his face. "I know it's not much but I wanted it to be special, unique, something we'd remember forever…." He cut me off by pressing his lips on mine.

"It's so romantic and amazing." Kurt told me. "Come on. Let's go sit down on the blanket." He gestured as he could tell I was a bit shocked from the kiss. He grabbed my hand and led me down. I had never seen Kurt act that forward.

"So, Blaine, what's on the menu?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm no Kurt Hummel when it comes to cooking." I began knowing Kurt's experience when it comes to the kitchen. "However, I have made us some of my Fettuccine Alfredo, which has been complimented on by many people."

"Oh, I see." He replied smugly.

I opened the basket to the fresh pasta in the large thermos, and split it into half in our plates.

"Here you go, my good sir." I said, handing the first plate over to him. I got mineral water out from a wine bag, still cold, and poured some into two plastic cups.

As we ate we simply just talked about everything. The future. The past. Things we like about each other just about anything. But I just couldn't keep my eyes off the flawless man in front of me.

Once we finished eating, I packed everything away. I got a couple of pillows out and I lay down and gestured Kurt to join me. He lay down on between my legs with his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him to snuggle him and to keep him warm.

"The sky looks so beautiful from here." Kurt mentioned. I looked above to see all the stars out. "Yeah, I guess so. But you are much more beautiful." I told him straight out. Kurt smiled at me and leaned up to press a kiss on my lips. I cupped the back of his neck to hold him up and deepened the kiss. I think it was something we've both wanted to do for a while now.

"Kurt, will you officially be my boyfriend?" I asked as soon as our lips parted.

"God, yes!" He replied before his lips were soon back attached to mine.

We spent the next couple of hours talking and kissing. I knew I loved him. No one has shown me this kind of love before. I had love from my family but not like this. He is the one person who I can depend on, however, he is also the one person, who can break me easily. But, I didn't care about that right now. I had the most beautiful person on earth in my arms. Kissing me and showing me affection. My life has never been as good, but this simple evening has made up for the past horrible 17 years.

I soon attached my lips to his neck kissing him sweetly, I knew his mouth was open and he must be making some sort of noise. Oh gosh, I wish I could hear him. Not just him moaning, but his voice. I know that he sounds like an angel. I mean, it's Kurt. But it would be truly incredible just to know how he sounds.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked me.

"Oh," I got embarrassed. "Just how I really want to hear your voice." Kurt's eyes began to well with tears. "Kurt, baby. It's ok." It was the first time I had used the affectionate term. "I'm used to it. I just wish I could hear you."

"You are so strong, Blaine." Kurt told me.

"Kurt, I know it may seem soon, but I love you. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." I confessed.

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt said smiling, "I…"

"You don't have to say it back. I understand if you don't but I just want you to know that I do love you and I will wait forever for you to feel the same way."

"But Blaine, I do love you! I love you so much! I wasn't sure you felt the same way."

We leaned in for another kiss. It was a kiss of love. Sweet and passionate.

I could have sold my soul to the devil, and I could still be happy. Knowing I have Kurt's love meant everything to me.

Once, our lips parted, I just stared into those ocean eyes.

"I love you." I told Kurt, he smiled again.

"I love you, too!" Kurt replied.

"I'll never get tired you saying that!" I told him.

"You're so cute, Blaine!" Kurt stated.

"You are the cute one, Mr. Hummel."

We lay down for a while longer, just being in each other's company was enough. It was soon getting late and we had to go home.

"Come on, Kurt. I don't want your dad to get angry for you getting home late. I want him to like me." I convinced him.

"Fine, but do I get to see you tomorrow?" He asked me.

"If that is what you like." I told him.

"It is what I like. Very much!" he said Laughing.

I smiled at him packing away all my belongings into the basket and walked back to the car with Kurt. We drove to my house in silence.

"Walk me to the door, love?" I asked him.

"Of course."

We walked slowly hand In hand not wanting the night to be over. As we reached the porch we turned to each other.

"This date is going to end like a cheesy rom-com movie isn't it?" I asked the boy I was crazy about. "Unfortunately, yes. But we are not like couples in a Hollywood rom-com." He added.

"Ahh, so true. Well, goodnight, love. I'll text you tomorrow morning." I told him.

"Ok, then. Goodnight Blaine. I love you." He told me.

"I love you too, Kurt."

We ended the night with the most passionate kiss of the evening.

"I will see you tomorrow, my love." I told him before letting go of his arm and walking into my house.

I saw Abbey waiting for me to return in the living room.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Incredible! Best night of my life or in world history! Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, aren't they sweet! Please review! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's the next chapter; kinda a filler.**

**Thank you guys for everything it's been so great with the response. Please continue.**

**Please Review~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 ~<p>

I woke up the next morning feeling so light. I felt incredible. The memories of last night swept before me once again. I smiled to myself. Beautiful, innocent, sweet Kurt. My boyfriend. Oh my god, boyfriend. It was such an amazing feeling to be able to say that about him. It was so surreal! AND HE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME! I just couldn't believe it.

I went to the shower and got dressed for the day before sending Kurt a quick text before going down for breakfast.

_Good morning, beautiful. I hope you had a pleasant sleep. What would you like to do today, my love? See you soon? Xoxoxo Your Blaine._

"Morning mum, morning dad." I greeted walking into the kitchen.

"Morning darling." My mother replied back to me with my dad smiling at me.

"What's the plan for you today, Blaine?" Dad asked me.

"Probably going to hang out with Kurt." I told them filling a glass up with water.

"Oh, the boyfriend." My mum said.

I nearly dropped my glass. "H..how do you know?" I asked.

"Well, honey. When you came home last night you weren't exactly quiet when you yelled out that Kurt was your boyfriend." She told me.

"You guys ok with me having a boyfriend?" I asked them.

"Yes, "my father answered. "Kurt seems like a great boy and you are quite close. I'm glad that you have someone, son."

"Thank you, dad." I told him, before getting my breakfast ready.

My phone vibrated. My heart stopped for a second, _Kurt. _That boy seriously makes me go insane!

_Morning Blainers, I did. I dreamt of you ;) Can you come over and have a movie marathon with me? A lazy day? Love you, Kurt. Xxxxoooo._

I smiled excitedly, I quickly finished my breakfast before sending Kurt back a reply telling him I'd be there. I, then, quickly ran up to Abbey's room to ask if she could give me a lift.

Sooner or later, we were in the car heading to the Hummel household. I know it sounds really silly, but I felt as if I missed Kurt. I mean I know we last saw each other last night but I felt emptier without him around or in my arms.

When we finally arrived at Kurt's house, I mumbled a goodbye to Abbey before running out of the car to the front door to ring the bell. Kurt, of course expecting me, answered the door.

"Blaine!" I assume he yelled by the looks of his face, before jumping onto me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him softly stroking his hair as a sign to show that I missed him too.

Once, we separated, Kurt pulled me inside.

"Hey, you." I told him as the door closed, wrapping my arms around his waist. Kurt smiled, before pulling me in for a sweet and soft kiss. "I missed you." I told him straight out. "So, did I." Kurt replied.

I suddenly realised we were kissing in Kurt's home, where his father and the rest of his family lived and were most likely to be here on a Saturday.

"Umm, your dad home?" I asked nervously. Kurt picked up on my anxiety.

"Don't worry, honey. He loves you!" Kurt began, "when I told him we were dating, last night, he told me that I picked a good one."

'Thank god. His dad likes me!' I thought. That took a lot of the weight off my chest.

"Oh and no one's home." Kurt continued. "Both my parents have to work this morning and Finn is out with Rachel." He smiled, "which means we have all this place to ourselves." He finished, wrapping his arms around my neck before kissing me.

"Come on, let's sit on the couch." Kurt told me. Followed him and sat down continuing. I soon attached my lips to his neck and his head tilted back. I felt Kurt pull against my hair. I moved back up to his lips, pushing him down, so we were lying down on the couch. I felt him put his hands under my shirt and press against my chest.

I jumped up. I couldn't do it. I saw Kurt look confused and join me sitting up. "Blaine." He said reaching for my hand. "What's wrong? Too soon?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." I apologised. "I want to do this with you, believe me. I SO do." I began. 'But…?" Kurt asked.

"But, the last people to ouch my chest did something awful and I still feel ugly. I know you've seen it before but I can't help but think maybe you forgot about it and you'll hate it. I just feel repulsed about myself." I let out.

"Blaine, baby. You are so beautiful. I will know that scar is there, always, but it just makes you more of who you are and I love that person. I know that person loves me and I want him to trust me." Kurt told me.

"I do trust you Kurt." I revealed, "I have never trusted anyone the way I trust you." I told him.

"Well show me you trust me, Blaine."

I closed my eyes, tightly and peeled off my shirt, revealing my chest, once again to him. I opened them to see Kurt just staring at me, once again. I knew deep down I was worried about what he was thinking but I had to learn to trust him. This is Kurt. The boy I love. The boy who loves me. He will not hurt me.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed. I stared into Kurt's wonderful eyes. "You are so beautiful I finished. And the fact that you don't know that makes me hurt inside." Kurt told me, beginning to cry. I couldn't respond. I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, I make you feel this way." I told him.

"Don't apologise for that!" Kurt began, "really Blaine. I just want you to know how beautiful you are to me."

He leaned towards my chest and he began kissing every inch of the scars. I have never felt something as beautiful and heartwarming as well as arousing at the same time.

When Kurt has placed his last kiss and withdrew away from my chest I felt empty again. I stared into his eyes once his face was leveled to mine and I pressed my lips to his showing him so much passion and love.

"Oh, Kurt." I breathed, once we separated. "You do too much for me. Thank you."

"I love you. It's what I have to do." He replied, giving me my shirt to put back on, knowing anyone could walk into the door at any minute.

We spent the next hour just kissing and lying down cuddling, just being in each other's company.

"Did you want to watch a movie now, love?" He asked me. Of course, I said yes. Wasn't going to turn down spending more time staring at him.

Kurt hoped up and looked at his DVD collection, and of course he had to pick a Disney movie. He came back to the couch and snuggled with me as the 'Beauty and the Beast' began. Of course I had my thoughts that he picked this movie due to what we were talking about earlier.

Kurt put the subtitles on for me without hesitant and we curled up and watched the movie. Well, Kurt watched the movie, I kept flickering back and forth from watching the movie to watching Kurt.

We spent the whole day watching movies, eventually joined by Finn and Rachel, who were ending a date. It was just such a great time to be with him. I just feel special around him. I don't feel like a freak child, it's like I'm normal.

I soon got a text from Abbey, saying she was coming to pick me up. I told Kurt and we waited by the front door for her arm in arm.

When I saw her car come down the street I said my goodbyes to Kurt.

"I'll miss you." I told him.

"So will I." He replied.

"Do you have to go?" He asked me. " I could sneak you in my room and lock you up there." He joked.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to. You know, I have these things called parents."

He laughed.

"Well ok then.. Bye Blaine." He told me. "Text me when you get home."

"Oh, I will." I told him.

I pressed my lips onto his for the last time that day. It was so passionate and full of love. It was the perfect kiss. Just what I needed.

"Bye." I whispered before kissing his forehead and walking over to Abbey's car.

"How was your day?" She asked as I got inside the car.

"Perfect," I answered her as we pulled out of Kurt's street.

Yes, everything with Kurt is perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, i know i've updated a lot later then usual. I've been so busy. School started for the year over here and I have just started Year 11 at a new school so hopefully everything goes well with that. Also, I know this chapter is a lot shorter then previous chapters but it's kinda a filler. If you guys have any requests, ideas or comments please tell me. I am interested to know what you think.**

**Please Review and I'll try to update throughout the week. Sorry, for making you wait.**

**Milly :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 ~<p>

I walked into the hallway at school on Monday morning to see a beautiful face waiting for me by my locker with the must beautiful grin. I ran up to him and I couldn't help but smile, he literally took my breath away.

"Morning handsome." I told him wrapping my arms around his waist. "I missed you yesterday."

"As did I." Kurt said. I saw him peering around the empty hall before pushing me into the lockers and pressed his lips onto mine. It was so spontaneous and sexy. I couldn't be more attracted to him then I was right then.

My expression was love struck when we separated and he just laughed at me. "What?" I asked him. He just giggled, leaning his forehead to my own. "You are just so damn cute!" He revealed.

At that moment he jumped away from me, I was confused to why until I looked down the hall to see a couple of students arriving. We were so in love but we were just worried.

You seriously do not know how much I wanted to express my love. I want to hug him, kiss him, show off to the world he was my boyfriend and mine only. But, as the world is today, it would only cause controversy and more bullying for us and I don't want to put Kurt at risk. He is perfect and he doesn't deserve anything of the sort.

We walk hand in hand to class and just sat down. Being in each other's presence makes me feel complete. I'm just staring into his eyes and daydreaming about him. Just like any teenager in love.

"Blaine?" I saw Kurt, attempting to get my attention.

"Huh, what?" I asked snapping out of my daydream.

"You're staring, honey." He was telling me as if I didn't know.

"Sorry, can't keep my eyes off you. You are so beautiful." I told him and there was Kurt's signature blush. He looks gorgeous with it. Making him know how I feel is important to me. " I love you, baby." I told him, using the term of endearment.

" I love you, too Blaine." He said before pecking my cheek, as the classroom began to fill.

The class was boring. I actually had no clue what we were meant to be learning about. I was too distracted by the beautiful boy sitting next to me. I even had my hand placed on his thigh the whole lesson and he wasn't weirded out by it. He gave me a loving expression when I did.

The day followed the same concept; however, when lunch came we were bombarded by questions about the weekend, our date and our relationship status by all the girls. I laughed and let Kurt answer because there were so many people talking at once and I couldn't read all of their lips.

I just sat there with my arm around Kurt watching him explain our weekend and our date. Every now and then, his eyes would flicker back to me. I knew he got embarrassed when I stare at him continuously, but I couldn't help it, he was literally my everything.

I could see him go into detail of everything we did on Friday night to explain how truly incredible and all I could do is just look at how happy he is. And that's because of me. If I have done one good thing in my life, I'm sure it's this.

All of a sudden, Kurt leaned in, closer to me and gave me a passionate opened mouth kiss and to be honest, I would take a million slushies for that kiss. It was definitely our most arousing kiss to date. After we separated, I had to cross my legs. I saw Kurt notice and laugh.

I am so proud of him. He kissed me at school. In a cafeteria. Full of people. I could see people staring, but I didn't care. Kurt and I were in love and nothing could change that. It's because of that I don't think anyone got up to tell us off, but I am so lucky and proud to call Kurt my boyfriend.

When Kurt was in Glee club, that afternoon, I waited for him in the library, just reading my novel. I saw a shadow on my desk; something was creeping up to me.

SHIT! I thought. Those stupid Jocks saw me at lunch and now they wan payback.

My throat was sucked dry and my hands were shaking. I was on the verge of a meltdown.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around my body, a beautiful, familiar scent tingled my nostrils and Kurt's face popped up over my shoulder.

Suddenly, he moved back. Apologising, quickly.

"I'm so sorry Blaine! I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanted to surprise you, love! Oh god. I suck at this! I'm a terrible boyfriend." He rambled on.

I got up to join him.

"Kurt, listen to me. I'm just not used to having someone surprise me, especially in a romantic way. I love that you do these things for me, I really do. I just need to get used to the fact that you actually are in love with me. You are not a terrible boyfriend. You're perfect."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, what would I do without you?" He giggled. "Come on, dad invited you over for dinner!"

"Really?" I asked. " Hang on, I'll just text my mum."

"Hurry up, the sooner we get to mine the sooner we get to have more kisses like the one we had at lunch."

"Hnnng" I didn't even know what that sound meant. I guess since kissing Kurt I've wanted to do nothing else. Oh, yeah. I couldn't wait to get to his house!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Please review! :D xx<strong>


End file.
